marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Electra
Princess Electra Voltsrike is a mario fan character princess belonging to starflash111,Whos DA page can be found here, and is one of the many princesses in the marioslostgirls club. Early years Princess Electra was the first and only child of King Thunder II Voltstrike, and Queen Caramelle Voltsrike( formerly Meltymouth). Initially rais ed to be a proper queen from the time she was able to walk, Electra spent much of her time training to fight with her father, or being taught how to act like a proper lady by her mother. during a visit to the mushroom kingdom with her mother, who was acting as embassador for the Thundercloud Kingdom, Electra met Princess Peach, and the eventually became friends. Teen years Princess Electra spent most of her time practicing her fighting techniques with her father, or visiting her friends, mainly Peach, who she often hung out with. She one day met Heron, her eventual love interest and future spouse around this time while training, as he needed to hone his skills properly before he could become a fully fledged knight. Thundercloud Kingdom in trouble After her kingdom was taken over by a mysterious, shadowy force, Electra begrudingly enlisted the help of the Mario brothers to help her save her kingdom, a feat that didn't take as long as they first thought. After defeating the evil and shadowly female figure, Electra awarded the brothers with the only thing she had to offer at the time, lifelong friendship. Current time Electra is currently 24 turning 25, and spends her time travelling mostly, waiting for the day her father calls her back home to be crowned the ruler, which will only happen once Thunder II decides to retire. She often challanges people much bigger than her to fights, more often then not resulting in her losing. Instead of wearing her dress most of the time like she did in her teen years, Electra instead prefers a sleevless black one piece suit that resembles a scuba suit, a yellow and blue shoulderless jacket with her motif on the chest area and a pair of light blue high heeled boots. Later years Queen Electra by this time, She'll become a mother of two and be happily married to her sweetheart, Heron. Her masculine behavior will have toned down at this point, Electra wearing dresses more and talking with little to no swearing.Her eldest child, Lighting, refuses to listen to her and her youngest, Static is rather nasty for his age, both dilemas stressing her out greatly. Abilities Electra has the ability to generate electricity by rubbing her hands together fast, the friction causing static electricity to build up, which she often uses while attacking. She can also fight in hand to hand combat to a certain extent.Her skill in physical combat of course comes from her years of tarining with her father, who taght Electra how to use the electrical skills in combat, as well as how to fight without the aid of a weapon. Electra also occasionaly uses a sword when the needs calls for it, though this is rarely. Family Electra has of course got family members other than her parents, such as her uncle, King Shortbread Meltymouth of the Bonbon kingdom, His daughter Princess Syrup, Electra's paternal and maternal grandparents, and of course, In the future, her daughter Lightning and her son Static. Interactions with other characters Heron Skylark Electra loves him deeply, much to the poor knights chargrin. As he's rather shy when it comes to romantic gestures, Electra takes it upon herself to do them for him, usually embarrassing or surprising him in the process. Princess Syrup Electra's cousin and the closest thing to a little sister, Electra is very protecting of the younger princess. She is rather affectionate to Syrup, treating her as her younger sibling. Electra also tends to get rather protective when it comes to Syrup and romatic matters, such as when Syrup for a short while having a crush, and Electra spying on the unfortunate boy to see if he was good enough for her cousin. Other princesses Overall, Electra dislikes evil princesses and such, though will try and remain civil towards them unless provoked. She tends to get along well with most royalty she meets, with of course a few exceptions. *Do note that this section is still under construction, as Electra hasn't really properly interected with the other princesses, though she does know them. Personality She's rather headstrong, and her language is somewhat coarse compared to princesses such as Peach. Electra tends to throw in a minor swear word or two into her sentances every now and then, only using really obscene swearwords when genuinely enraged. She can be very loving at times, though this aspect of her personality usually only comes out around Heron and to an extent Syrup, though the affection toward Syrup is only sisterly. Quotes *"Hun, I'll kick your ass so hard it'll hit the roof of your mouth if you don't cut that crap out." *"Darlin', Just tell me what ya need help with, and I'll see what I can do..." *"Don't make me electrocute your sorry ass." Category:Princesses